bright wishes
by Walking in moonlight
Summary: when Brightkit is told she has the power to heal any wound she is forced to join the dark forest in a battle among the stars
1. Chapter 1

hey peeps so I have finally decided to do a trequel (A sequel to a sequel) and it is about Leapheart(Frostfang's daughter) and JayBlaze(A OC given to me by CrystalshadowxStormleaf so yeah) kit's Brightkit, Shellkit and Birdkit,

* * *

><p>Brightkit's P.V.O: I watched as Shellkit and Birdkit played, we would be apprentises soon I was excited,<br>"Be careful you two." Said our father Jayblaze as Birdkit pounced onto Shellkit's tail,  
>"Why don't you go play." Said Leapheart looking down at me,<br>"I don't want to." I said as Leapheart began grooming my fur,  
>"Atleast take a nap then you'll be grumpy if you don't." Said Leapheart as I curled up next to her,<p>

I soon fell asleep and found myself in a dark forest, I looked around and heard whispers from the trees,  
>"Should we tell her, nah she wouldn't join us in a heartbeat, but if we force her to like put her sisters life on the line, that could work," I heard the whispers say, "Should we tell her now, yes." then I saw two large cats jump out of the trees one was horribly burnt and the other had nearly no fur at all,<br>"Wh-who are you?" I asked shivering at the cold wind that had appeared,  
>"I'm Burntpelt and this is Nofur." Said Burntpelt,<br>"Why are you here?" I asked and watched as Burntpelt snickered and then Nofur began to laugh crazily,  
>"To make you a deal," Said Burntpelt I felt his hard crusty pelt rub against mine,"You become part of the dark forest in the great battle and we let your sister live."<br>'What?' I thought how would Shellkit die if I didn't join them,  
>"You join the dark forest in the great battle and we let your sister live." Said Nofur<br>"You read my thoughts." I was scared very scared,  
>"Yes now do we have a deal." Said Burntpelt,<br>"Wait there are so many cats in my clan yet you choose me a simple kit, Why?" I asked and Burntpelt let a grunt,  
>"You have the power to heal any wound and we would like to use it." Said Burntpelt rolling his eyes,<br>"WHAT!" I scrieked and heard the sounds of birds flying away,  
>"But we want you to train to be a warrior incase we need you in battle." Said Nofur<br>"But how will I heal the cats in the dark forest if I am fighting?" I Asked  
>"We will find away," Said Burntpelt,"But remember your sisters life is on the line."<br>And then I woke up

* * *

><p>so there is the first chapter of brightwishes<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter random

* * *

><p>Brightkit's P.V.O: I began to bite into Lightkit's flank as we kept play fighting she wasn't the best fighter but she enjoyed being able to fight someone without her mother Mistyfeather going 'Don't play so rough' but I knew it would be the day that Mistyfeather would,<br>"Don't play so rough." Said Mistyfeather as Lightkit raked her claw along my ear leaving a notch,  
>"Brightkit go see Shadowpelt(Okay so over time Lillytail died and Shadowpelt became Medicine cat)." Said Leapheart I nodded my head and creeped to the medicine cat den trying not to get two much attention.<p>

At the Medicine cat den, Shadowpelt was sorting herbs he smiled as he looked at me,  
>"Now why are you here?" Asked Shadowpelt as I rubbed my ear with the notch,<br>"I got a notch in my ear play fighting with Lightkit." I said  
>"No you didn't your Leapheart and Mistyfeather must be over reacting," Said Shadowpelt smiling at me again,"But if it makes them feel better I'll put some poluce on it." I gave him a confused look as he plastered some smelly poluce on my ear, I just shrugged because I knew he wouldn't answer me and walked back to the nursary, Lightkit was facing the wall and gave me a angry look,<br>"Thanks alot." Said Lightkit as she turned her head back towards the wall,  
>"Sorry but Shadowpelt said there was nothing wrong with me." I said to her and she gave me a confused look,<br>"Let me look." Said Lightkit rubbing some of the poulice off onto her paw,  
>"LIGHTKIT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Shouted Mum running over,<br>"Nothing is wrong with her ear." Said Lightkit as I felt my ear that now didn't have a notch,  
>"Well what if something was wrong with her ear and there must be if Shadowpelt put some poluce on it." Said Mum, oh no Lightkit was in enough trouble as it is with out being told off by my mum over nothing,<br>"She didn't know better Leapheart." Said Jayblaze looking at Leapheart frowning,  
>"I know it's just I didn't want another kit to have a problem." Said Leapheart,<br>"Yes but still." Said Leapheart,  
>"I know your talking about me," Said Shellkit coming over her blank stare sending shivers down my spine"I know I can't see through my left eye, but that doesn't mean you have become over protective of Brightkit and Birdkit."<br>"But Shellkit please understand." Said Leapheart,  
>"I'm a freak," Said Shellkit"And you don't want your other kits to end up like me."<br>"You're not a freak Shellkit." Said Leapheart,  
>"I am and you KNOW IT!" Shouted Shellkit running out of the nursary,<br>"Go after her Brightkit please." Said Leapheart and I nodded my head and ran after her.

I found Shellkit curled up sulking in the Apprentise den,  
>"It's okay Shellkit." I said resting my head on her shoulder<br>"It's not, if those rogues hadn't attacked maybe I could see." Said Shellkit, I watched as tears dripped down her face and onto the cold dirt floor, I nudged her and nuzzled her face if I could fix my ear maybe I could fix her eye,  
>"Brightkit." Said Shellkit smiling at me,<br>"What?" I asked she kept on smiling,  
>"I can see." and I heard a low snicker coming from the shadows<p>

* * *

><p>woo done<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Brightkit's P.V.O: The snickering scared me as it grew louder every day and The pictures that flashed before my eyes became scarier every waking minute, me killing Shellkit was first, then it was the battle that was soon to come and me fighting a young apprentise,  
>"Hey Brightkit it's time for our apprentise cerimony." Said Lightkit smiling at me, I Smiled back at her as we walked to Greystone and saw Smokestar was standing on it looking down at us,<br>"Hello young apprentises," Said Smokestar,"All cats of Duskclan please meet at Greystone for a clan meeting," Many cats from Duskclan except a few kits came swarming out,"Today I would like to announce that we will have four new apprentise, Shellkit please step foreward." I watched as Shellkit stepped foreward her black fur glowing in the sunlight,"Shellkit you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you earn your warrior you shall be known as Shellpaw," Shellpaw beamed with pride,"Toirtesfang you are ready to take on a apprentise. You had recieved excellent training from Wildpelt, and you have shown yourself to be Brave and intelligent. You will be the menter of Shellpaw I exspect you to pass on all you know to Shellpaw." Toirtesfang and Shellpaw touched noses and then stepped back into the crowd.

After me and Birdpaw got our menters Shadepelt stepped forward and looked at the clans  
>"Cats of frostclan As you know I will not be around forever,? So it is time I took on a apprentice, I have chosen a cat that has shown intelligence. Your medicine cat will be Lightpaw." said Shadowpelt gasps were heard from the crowd of cats, many would have thought that Shadowpelt wouldn't have chosen a apprentice for many moons yet,<br>"Lightpaw do You accept the Post of apprentice to Shadowpelt?" asked Smokestar  
>"I do."<br>"then at halfmoon you will travel to the moonpool to be accepted by starclan and the other medicone cats." said Shadowpelt  
>"Shellpaw, Birdpaw, Brightpaw, Lightpaw." shouted all the cats of Duskclan. I saw Frostfang come up to me Smokestar made him my menter and I was excited(okay so Blazeheartpaw is Frostfangs second apprentise, Brightpaw was his first)  
>"So what's first?" I asked and he smiled at me,<br>"Checking the elders for ticks." He said to me still smiling,  
>"Whaat." I said first day as a apprentise and I end up having to do the worst job,<br>"Now Brightpaw every Apprentise has to do it at some point." Said Frostfang I nodded my head as we headed to the Elders den after going to the medicine cat den for mouse bile.

Snakefang was going on about how he chased off a badger by himself when he was only a apprentise but everyone knew that never happened to Splashkit and Stormkit,  
>"Hello Brightpaw." Said Jadefur as I walked in carrying a ball on moss dripping in mouse bile,<br>"Hello Jadefur." I said back to her,  
>"I smell mousebile let me guess Tick time again." Said Snakefang his scratched out eyes staring blinding at me,<br>"Yep." I started nudging the ball of moss closer to the elders, some bile dribbled onto my nose and I wiped it off but the stenched stayed put,  
>"Good I have a tick behind my ear." Said Snakefang using his front paw trying to scratch it but missing by a few millimetres, I tried to crack the tick but it decided to stay put so I dapped a little mouse bile on it and saw the tick drop off,<br>"Eww." Said Splashkit, the dark grey she-kit screwed up her face as I cracked a tick on the end of Snakefangs tail,  
>"I hope I don't have to do that as a apprentise." Said Stormkit,<br>"You will." I said to the Light gray Tom who frowned and then looked at his sister,  
>"Yuck." Said Stormkit then he and is sister left to go back to the nursary,<p>

Once I was finished with the elders I walked up to Frostfang he smiled at me!  
>"Shadowpelt has ask you to go look for herbs with Lightpaw." said Frostfang<br>"will a warrior come with us?" I asked feeling a bit mousebrained for asking a question like that  
>"Yes what did you think I would let two young apprentices go out on there own." Said frostfang I let out a annoyed grunt he didn't need to speak to me like I was a kit,<br>"Hey Brightpaw, Hey Frostfang," Said Lightpaw smilling at me,  
>"So where first?" Asked Frostfang smiling back at Lightpaw<br>"Uhh.. Shadowpelt told me to go look for Chevil at the two-leg Nest, he also said you know what it looks like." Said Lightpaw hunching over with embaressment,  
>"Okay." Said Frostfang as we walked out of camp.<p>

The two-leg net was quiet, the two-leg's must be out hunting or something, but a dog was barking like crazy,  
>"Don't worry about him he has blunt teeth." Said Frostfang I calmed down a bit as we walked up to the border of the two-leg nest large leafy plants grew up the wall of the borders,<br>"I don't know why two-legs have these walls aren't they stronge enough to guard there territory." Said Lightpaw,  
>"Well I think I saw some chevil along the wall I won't be far." Said Frostfang walking along the two-leg wall,<br>"We won't go anywhere." Said Lightpaw smiling at Frostfang as he got further and further away.

"Oi! what are you doing near my territory," Said the strangest thing I ever saw, it looked like a gray tabby but had the hind legs of a monster,"Now answer me what are you doing near my territory." Me and Lightpaw were silent but Lightpaw finally spoke,  
>"Looking for Chevil." Said Lightpaw smiling faintly,<br>"Yeah yeah, nice exscuse I know you're from bloodclan, well you'll have to fight me to have my territory." Said the creature claws unshieved,  
>"Makenzie stop," Said a voice from the top of the wall, the voice belonged to a dark brown tom with a tabby tail,"Now do these two kits look old enought to do any harm." The tom jumped off the wall,<br>"No, but Bloodclan." Said Makenzie stammered,  
>"I know what Bloodclan did to you and your brother," Said The tom, "But you have to let that go," I saw a tear drip down Makenzies cheek,"I promised I would protect you and I will." The tom smiled as Makenzie began to blush,<br>"Uh sorry," said Makenzie looking at me and Lightpaw,"It's just I resently lost my brother to Bloodclan."  
>"Oh." I said,<br>"Oh hi I'm Felix but my Two-legs call me Fudge." Said Felix with a grin,  
>"Oh I'm Brightpaw and this is Lightpaw." I said smiling at him,<br>"I found some chevil." I heard Frostfang say running up from where he was,  
>"We better go." I said and me and Lightpaw ran from Felix and Makenzie and up to Frostfang who glared at us,<br>"Why don't you have any chevil, that was what we were supposed to look for." Said Frostfang I knodded my head and finally Lightpaw spoke,  
>"You never told us what chevil looks like." Said Lightpaw with a smirk,<br>"Let's just get back to camp." I said I knew if I hadn't said anything they would start to argue so we headed back to camp,

* * *

><p>enjoy<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four of bright wishes

* * *

><p>Lightpaw's PVO:<br>I smiled as Shadowpelt gave a look of annoyance,  
>"I told you to go look for chevil near the camp not all the way at the two-leg nest." Said Shadowpelt,<br>"I'm sorry." I said hunching over and I saw Snappertail come running in,  
>"Thunderleaf is having her kits." Said Snappertail, Shadowpelt nodded his head,<br>"Lightpaw go with Snappertail and bring some moss, I'll meet you there with the herbs." Said Shadowpelt, I picked up some moss then me and Snappertail left.

I saw Thunderleaf was panting and lieing on her side, I thought for a moment and pulled some moss off the pile and gave it to Thunderleaf to bite into,I was tensing up I had only bin Shadowpelt's Apprentise for not even a day and didn't know what to do if Thunderleaf had her kits before Shadowpelt got here, but relaxed when he came in,  
>"Okay Thunderleaf just push," said Shadowpelt "Lightpaw can you come over here," I can over to where Shadowpelt was standing,"Can you feel the stomach and tell how many kits she is going to have."I nodded my head and pressed my head lightly against Thunderleafs stomach and felt four small lumps,<br>"Their are four kits coming." I said smiling a little  
>"Good now just relax Thunderleaf." Said Shadowpelt<br>"I'm so tired." Said Thunderleaf closing her eyes slowly  
>"No Thunderleaf stay awake." Said Snappertail nuzzling into Thunderleafs fur,<br>"But you need your sleep," Said Shadowpelt I had forgotten how late at night it was"Don't worry I will wake you when the kits come." so I walked to the medicine cat den and curled up in my nest.

It was dawn when Snappertail woke me up,  
>"Wh-what?" I grumbled still half asleep<br>"The kits have come." Said Snappertail as I rose to my paws and started walking towards the nursary with him,

I smiled as I saw two small kits, that ment I hadn't missed much,  
>"Good your here, can you lick one of the small kits until it is breathing proply." Said Shadowpelt I nodded my headand started licking the small ginger she-cat, while Snappertail licked the brown tom, I relaxed when I felt the she-cat chest move up and down which ment she was breathing, I looked at Thunderleaf and saw a tiny sack come out,<br>"Now Lightpaw I'll show you how to open the sack to let the kit out." Said Shadowpelt getting his tooth and biting into the sack making a hole large enough for the kit to slip out, The small kit was a brown tom with ginger streaks and a white muzzle,"Okay Thunderleaf just one more to go." I watched as Thunderleaf pushed and a final tiny sack came out,"Now Lightpaw don't do the hole to deep or you will harm the kit." I nodded my head and a made a tear in the sack and a tiny white she-cat with brown paws slid out,  
>"What are you going to call them?" I asked as I saw Splashkit and Stormkit come running over,<br>"Yay new kits." Said Stormkit,  
>"Can we play with them?" Asked Splashkit,<br>"No, they are to young." Said Thunderleaf,  
>"And what are you two doing up so early?" Asked Gladepelt there mother,<br>"We heard Thunderleaf." Said Splashkit,  
>"Well come to bed now and don't even think about even moving a paw until I wake up." Said Gladepelt, Splashkit and Stormkit nodded their heads and then walked back to there nest,<br>"So what are you going to call them?" I asked knowing this time she would actually answer me,  
>"Well the Ginger she-cat I thought of calling Blazekit," Said Thunderleaf,"And the Ginger and Brown tom Reedkit."<br>"What Icekit for the she-cat." I suggested and Thunderleaf smiled and nodded her head,  
>"I was thinking of Mudkit for the Brown tom." Said Snappertail,<br>"I like that name." Said Thunderleaf laying her head down,  
>"Let's let her sleep." Said Shadowpelt as me and her left the den,<p>

Brightkit's P.V.O:  
>It has been five moons since I started my training and a lot has happened,<br>Splashkit and Stormkit had become apprentises and had been given Firepool(Stormpaw) and Rabbitpelt(Splashpaw) as their menters, Smokestar had lost his second last life to rats and Leopardpaw has been given his warrior name Leopardpelt(Okay apprentise list(Based on age)Bubblepaw(menter:Dustthorn), Hollowpaw(Menter:Fallenfeather), Flightpaw(Menter:Nightscar), Brightpaw(menter:Frostfang), Birdpaw(Menter:Nightblossom), Shellpaw(Menter:Toirtesfang), Splashpaw(Menter:Rabbitpelt) and Stormpaw(Menter:Firepool).) but the fight between starclan and The dark forest still buzzed through my mind, who was that apprentise that I fight and how would I help the dark forest,  
>"Time for training." Said Frostfang as I walked with him, Nightblossom and Birdpaw, had a large pile of leaves in the center,<br>"Today we will do battle training," Said Nightblossom,"To start off we will practise creeping up on a opponent." I watched as Frostfang spread the leaves around the floor of the hollow,  
>"Brightpaw you will be the attacking side and Birdpaw you will be the defending side," Said Frostfang,"Alright so Brightpaw you have to try and walk through these leaves and tap Birdpaw on the back without making a noise, Birdpaw every time you hear Brightpaw look towards her and she must go back to the start." Me and Birdpaw nodded our heads, I went to one side of the hollow and Birdpaw sat in the center, I started creeping stepping on the leaves flattened down by Birdpaw as she had walked into the center but found a dead end where she must have jumped I treaded as lightly as I could on the uncrushed leaves not daring to lift a paw until I was sure I wouldn't make a noise, I kept going until I reached Birdpaw and tapped her on the back,<br>"Good job Brightpaw." Said Frostfang smiling at me,  
>"Thank you." I said,<br>"Alright Birdpaw your turn." Said Nightblossom Birdpaw nodded his head and waited for me to move to the center I walked sweeping my tail behind me so the crushed and the noncrushed leaves mixed, I sat in the middle and smiled looking strait at Birdpaw when he made a noise,  
>"Badluck try again." Said Nightblossom I sat still in the center while Birdpaw tried again I consentrate on only thevound of birdpaw but then felt a tap on my back and looked up,<br>"Yay I did it." Said Birdpaw,  
>"Goodjob now we will do some proper battle training," Said Frostfang "okay first is the twisted flip," Frostfang crouched down low and crept up behind Nightblossom leaping onto her back, Nightblossom flipped Frostfang foreward but Frostfang grabbed onto Nightblossoms scruff sending her flying foreward onto her back and Frostfang pressed his paw lightly on Nightblossoms neck,"Usually you would scratch the stomach of your opponent or the hind leg, now tell me why I put my paw on Nightblossom's throught." he stepped back letting his paw off Nightblossoms throught,<br>"Because it would make her unable to move without hurting her to much." Said Birdpaw  
>"Good job it also teaches them a lesson, it is usually only done this way when in single combat, but in a war it as I said you would scratch the underbelly." Said Frostfang<br>"Alright your turn." Said Nightblossom, I got into the hunters crouch and leapped onto Birdpaw's back but she tossed me straight off her back and I fell with a thud on the floor,  
>"Alright Brightpaw try unsheiving your claws a little so you get a good grip." Said Frostfang I unshieved my claws a little and tried again but still fell off,<br>"What am I doing wrong?" I asked Sheiving my claws  
>"Don't worry it is pretty hard even for warriors to get right." Said Frostfang I smiled<br>"Let's go back to camp you guys have done well and deserve a rest." Said Nightblossom Frostfang nodded his head and we walked back to camp,

Back at camp Smokestar was lieing dead in the middle of camp,  
>"What happened?" I asked<br>"Rouges attacked camp." Said Horsefly,  
>"And Smokestar lost his last life." said Jadefur lowering her head,<br>"We better go soon Jadestar." Said Shadowpelt  
>"Don't call me that," Said Jadefur she was upset,"Not until I earn my lifes."<br>"Fine lets go." Said Shadowpelt and they went to Shadowpelts den, I walked around camp and saw Reedkit and Blazekit playing with dead leaves we used in training, I walked up and Reedkit looked at me and stared,  
>"You're pweety." Said Reedkit smiling at me,<br>"Brightpaw and Reedkit sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Said Blazekit with a smirk,  
>"Hey." Said Reedkit and I gave a little chuckle,<br>"The last one to the nursary is a Frostclan cat." Said Blazekit running off and I saw Reedkit pacing slowly behind,  
>"Hey Brightpaw come here for a sec." I heard Frostfang say, I walked up to him and he smiled at me,<br>"Firestar and I before he got killed and have decided that you will be doing your final assement next moon." Said Frostfang,  
>"Oh thank you for telling me." I said and Frostfang went on his way and I went to my nest and fell asleep<p>

* * *

><p>so hope enjoy this chapter<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Something or other

* * *

><p>Brightpaw's P.V.O: I watched Jadestar and Shadowpelt come back from Starpool, Jadestar still looked upset and Shadowpelt kept looking cautously everywhere as if he was being watched,<p>

"Hello Shadowpelt." I said but He just keeped walking like I had said nothing at all,

"Are you sure?" Asked Shadowpelt a look of fear other his eyes,

"Positive it's a prothecy, two will become one and heal the wounds of torment.(A/n: ah oh how I suck at prothecys)" Said Jadestar as she and Shadowpelt walked into the medicine cats den, I headed to the Apprentice den and Saw Stormpaw with his paw covering a small scar on his forehead,

"Don't look at it," Snapped Stormspaw as he rubbed his head and wimpered,"It's ugly, Splashpaw gave it to me during Training," I sighed and Pressed my forehead against his scar and watched as it healed into a single slither of skin,"How did you?..." I left before he could finish and watched Jadestar leap on Greystones,

"All cats of Duskclan please come to Greystone for a clan meeting," Said Jadestar and I walked towards Greystone, "Cats of Duskclan I am here to announce the next deputy of Duskclan and so by the blessing of Starclan the next deputy will be Nightblossom."

"Nightblossom, Nightblossom." Shouted Duskclan and Mum stepped foreward,

"I am proud to be the Deputy of Duskclan and to one day maybe be your Leader." Said Mum smiling,

"This concludes our meeting everyone have a good day." Said Jadestar leaping off Greyrock and walking into her den, I walked up to Lightpaw and she smiles and at me then frowned,

"Are you okay?" I asked but Lightpaw just sighed and walked away,

"Brightpaw Blazekit has been watching the two-legs again." Said Reedkit,

'she shouldn't be able to watch the two-leg from the nursary unless'' I thought and bounded to the nursary, "Get the kits out of the nursary!" I ran and heard hissing and the sound of a two-legs in pain, I kept running to the nursary and saw it in ruins and Blacklily with tear filled eyes,

"They took my only kit." Said Blacklily resting her head in the empty nest,

"It'll be okay." Said Hornetclaw knussling into the Black she-cats fur,

"No it won't," Said Blacklily tears still streaming down her face,"And no one can replace Pantherkit so I don't want another litter.". I left the nursary in silence and saw Lightpaw running up teary eyed,

"I knew this would happen." Said Lightpaw,

"Knew what would happen?"

"That the kit would be taken," Said Lightpaw taking a breath before continuing,"I had a dream a kit was moving away from me but when I called to the kit it mewed at me with fear but kept moving as if the kit had no choice."

"Oh why didn't you tell Shadowpelt maybe you could have a prevented all this."

"Because I was scared."

"Scared scared, your scared of telling your own menter a dream you had."

"But Brightpaw please understand."

"No if you had told maybe Pantherkit would be here right Now and not off to become some some kittypet."

"Brightpaw please."

"No what you did was Mousebrained wait no Foxbrained and I am starting wonder why we are friends."

"Maybe we shouldn't be."

"Fine."

"FINE!" Shouted Lightpaw storming off and suddenly I walked off grumbling to myself.

"Ohf." I felt myself bang into a tree it was my final essement and I was doing terribly, I had to catch five rabbits and had so far gotten two, three but I was chased by a dog and dropped one to distract it, I watched Birdpaw dragging a her fourth rabbit and Shellpaw his Fifth, I grunted and saw three dead rabbits probably left by a fox, I picked them all up and dragged them to where Frostfang, Nightblossom and Toirtesfang were,

"Well done Brightpaw." Said Frostfang but I felt a pang of guilt and watched Birdpaw and Shellpaw walk up to us.

Line breaker!

"From this moment on you shall be known as Birdfang, Shellpelt and Brightwing." Said Jadestar I should be happy but I just felt worse,

"Birdfang, Shellpelt, Brightwing." Shouted Duskclan and I after woulds I walked off and went to my den still guilty but pushed the feeling away and tried to get some sleep,

Line breaker!

I opened my eyes and saw I was a wolves den, I looked up and saw a large grey wolf with peircing blue eyes,

"Your awake Luna." Said the wolf and a name popped into my mind, 'Iruka' and I watched a young pup with brown paws and a white coat, 'Harmony.'

"Come on lets play." Said Harmony pouncing on my tail, I smiled and started chasing her around the den but then everything blacked out and I was in a silvery forest and a old golden tabby she-cat smiled at me!

"You know if you hadn't of stolen those rabbits then that scene might of played out," Said The tabby "Good that means your bad enough to go to the Dark forest without being harmed," The tabby smirked at me then turned towards a dark tunnel,"This. Is the tunnel to the dark forest go through it or I'll make you." I nodded and started going through the tunnel and then looked back and finally said,"Who are you anyway?"

"You can call me Gorseheart." Said the Tabby who then dissapeared in a puff of smoke,

* * *

><p>Bum bum bum<p>

Question of the chapter(Starting this now): Do you think Gorseheart should be in the dark forest why? why not and how is she different from other main charactors


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six of brightwishes

* * *

><p>Brightwing's P.V.O: It was pitch black in the tunnel and I heard the harsh voices of other cats,<p>

"A new apprentise?" Asked a black she-cat with blood red eyes,

"Yes," Said Gorseheart as we walked to the end of the tunnel she leaped on a rock"All cats that can kill there enimies meet at Blood rock for a Dark forest meeting," I watch as swarms of cats surrounded us just knowing there were in the dark forest made me feel uncomfortable,"Today I present our final Apprentice of the Dark forest, now we have enough cats to start a war against all those that defide us and sent us to this terrible place," Yowls of agreements that almost sounded like Cheers filled my ears," Next full moon we will attack and we will WIN!" The cats became louder and I covered my ears they hurt that much,"The Apprentice wil be known as Bloodpaw and her Menter will be Foxheart." I watched as a russet tom with a white tipped tail stepped foreward,

"I am honored." Mumbled Foxheart who didn't sound very enfusiastic,

"This Concludes our meeting." Said Gorseheart leaping off the Rock and walking away,

"Come on you sniveling kit," Said Foxheart who lead me to a den then Got under me and kicked my stomach, "Get up," I lay there winded, "Maybe I should kill you now and get it over and done with." Foxheart got out his claw and was about to slice my neck but I screamed and there was a flash of white light.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw Foxheart was gone and Gorseheart was standing near me,

"You're a lot more powerful then I thought," Said Gorseheart "Everyone who has tried to kill Foxheart has died so far," I frowned still winded had I really killed someone, "You can go home, I'll find you a new mentor tommorow." I smiled finally I could get out of this place and walked back through the tunnel and had peaceful dreams for the rest of the night.

Lightpaw's P.V.O: Me and Shadowpelt walked up the slope to Moonpool, we were with Featherheart and her apprentise Damselstripe, Blackleaf and Dovesong,

"Before we meet with starclan, I would like to give Lightpaw her full warrior name," Said Shadowpelt I smiled and stepped foreward, "Lightpaw to promise to uphold and live by the ways of a medicine cat," I nodded my head and Shadowpelt continued," Then by the blessing and respect of starclan from this moment on you will be known as Lightpool."

"Lightpool, Lightpool." Said the other Medicine cats, I couldn't wait to tell Brightwing but remembered we weren't friends and sighed maybe she was right, I propably should have told Shadowpelt,

"Lightpool are you okay?" Asked Shadowpelt as he went up to the moonpool, I nodded my head and walked up lapping some of the water then went to sleep,

_I saw a black tom with green eyes smiling at me,_

"Hello." Said the Tom smiling at me,

"Uh hello." I said He seemed so familier yet didn't like I had heard of him before but have never met him,

"I'm Nightfur," Said the Tom thats where I remember him from he was Nightscars mate,"Two will become one and heals the wounds of torment." He disapeared and I was left alone he hadn't said much just a prothecy that Shadowpelt told me, but why would he tell me I began to wonder,

Secret cat P.V.O:

I walked through the tunnel small star like lights lit it and the vauge sent of home lead me through it, I smiled when I got to the other side and placed my paws on the soft grass, listening to the wind whistle through the trees and looked out at the camp, I was here for revenge,

* * *

><p>So who is the secret cat, Why did Nightfur tell Lightpool a prothecy she already knew find by reading the next chapter of bright wishes (You know you want to)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Blah blah blah blah blah enjoy

Brightwing: Disclaimer Nightscar of frostclan does not Warriors, Erin hunters does.

* * *

><p>Brightwing's P.V.O: I Smiled when I saw Lightpaw walk back into Camp, I had stayed up all night with guilt I had to apologize and I walked up to her but she turned her head away from me,<p>

"Hello Lightpaw." I said with a smile

"It's Lightpool." She said walking off with Shadowpelt before I could say another word, Why didn't she give me a chance to say

Lightpool's P.V.O: I didn't know what to say to her, I climbed into my nest and fell asleep hoping that I would find a way to apologies

Brightwing's P.V.O: I woke up to Bubblepelt lying beside me,

"Morning." I said as Bubblepelt opened his eyes,

"Oh, uh sorry," Said Bubblepelt Moving away from me, "But since you're awake, want to go hunting?" I smiled and said "yes." so we walked out of camp and into the hunting grounds,I smelt Vole so crept up slowly and then leaped and landed on it breaking it's neck, Bubblepelt smiled at me and then continued hunting, I knew he like me but why? He knew that I wasn't ready to be in a relationship just yet.

"Um Brightwing, I uh wanted to know if, you would be my mate?" he asked stuttering a bit, well not really stuttering, but he couldn't really get his words out.

"I'm sorry," I meowed and it looked liked he had died a little inside,"I'm not ready for a mate." he sighed and turned away from me.

"Once again, Bubblebrain doesn't get the she-cat." He mumbled to himself and we walked home in silence.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter, but I've been stuck with ideas so enjoy<p> 


End file.
